


Against Captain's Orders

by vix_spes



Series: Ties of the Heart 'verse [6]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler gets dragged on a family outing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts), [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> The exhibition is real and is currently happening at the National Maritime Museum in Greenwich, but only if you have a child to go with you.

“You've been summoned!”

“Hmm, what?” Chandler looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk that seemed to multiply of its own accord whenever he left the room. “Oh, Miles! Sorry, this paperwork seems to be neverending. Did you want something?”

“Yes. You've been summoned.”

“By whom? We don't have any cases up in court do we?” He looked up at Miles' chuckle. “What?”

“No, we haven't got any cases in court. You've been summoned by my lot. Judy's convinced that you're working too hard and the boys are adamant that you're being kept hostage by a paperwork monster.”

Chandler couldn't help but chuckle at that. “A paperwork monster? That's a new one. Is it not a bit of an embellishment?”

Miles simply raised an eyebrow at the stacks of paperwork decorating Chandler's desk and the top of several filing cabinets. “Embellishment? We haven't seen you for Sunday lunch for three weeks and this paperwork isn't that important.”

“But, Commander Anderson...”

“Commander Anderson can go shaft himself.”

“Miles!” Chandler knew that Miles didn't have a huge liking for the man but even so. “You shouldn't say things like that.”

“Well, he's not here to hear me say it is her? And who's going to tell him?” Miles, of course, was wholly unrepentent. Miles stepped fully into the office, slumping into the chair that, unofficially, was regarded as Miles' chair. “Now, what are you doing this weekend? Bear in mind that the correct answer is 'spending it with your family Miles'.”

“Miles, we spend all day ever day together at work. Surely you don't want to spend an entire weekend with me as well.”

“Even if I did have a problem with it, which I don't, Judy and the kids have spoken. You're expected.”

Knowing that he wasn't going to win this, Chandler conceded defeat and accepted that his weekend was going to be spent with the Miles family. “Very well then, I'll be spending the weekend with your family.”

Miles was half out the door when Chandler suddenly thought of something. “Miles? Who decided the weekend activities?” Chandler was having horrid memories of the last time he had spent a weekend with the Miles family and Liam had picked the activity. They had ended up paintballing of all things and it had seemed to take forever before Chandler had been able to get all of the paint off his skin and his clothes had ended up in the bin; Liam and Edward hadn't spared their efforts to hit their dad and their uncle Joe as many times as possible.

“Well, Liam did, but it's alright; Judy and I have checked it out. It's an educational thing at the National Maritime Museum, called Against Captain's Orders. It's on the website if you want to look at it. Judy's already booked the tickets – 11.30 on Saturday morning. We'll see you at Whitechapel station about 10am?”

“That's fine Miles. Are you off for the evening?”

“Yeah, Judy's making steak and kidney pie. I'll see you in the mornin'. Night Boss!”

(~*~)

By the time that they arrived at the museum and picked up their tickets, Chandler was definitely feeling more in his comfort zone than the last outing they had attempted. There was strictly no admittance for children under the age of six so Judy was going to sit in the sunshine with Elizabeth for the hour that the boys would be inside, something that the littlest Miles hadn't complained about too much as she had been thoroughly distracted by the water features outside the education wing. As they met their steward and were handed their life-jackets, Chandler couldn't help but chuckle at the image that Miles made in his life-jacket, unable to resist snapping a couple of photos on his phone. He laughed even more when his actions earned him a scolding accompanied by finger-wagging from Miles.

“Those photos had better not appear around the station. Just remember how many photos I can get my hands on if I were to retaliate.”

“Miles, you wouldn't dare.”

“Just try me, Joe.”

Chandler's glare faded as one of the stewards approached them, a captain's hat held in his hand and flanked by Liam and Edward.

“Now, which one of you would be Uncle Joe? We've been told that you've got to be the Captain.”

Miles gave his sons mock-glares. “What do you mean Uncle Joe has to be the Captain? I'm your Dad; surely I should be the Captain?”

“Yeah but Uncle Joe is your boss...”

“Yes, I'm your boss Miles.”

“You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you Joe.”

“You wouldn't be mutinying against your Captain now, would you Miles?”

Chandler grinned at the muttered 'I'm going to get you for that' as he was tugged past Miles by an overeager Edward, the Captain's hat now perched on his head. He might not admit it but Miles had been right, this was far better than paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/193475.html)


End file.
